


Best Buds

by Loverboy_Lance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Might tag more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverboy_Lance/pseuds/Loverboy_Lance
Summary: Keith doesn't have any friends and doesn't want any friends. Until Lance Mcclain comes into his life.





	1. Friends Are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> First Fan-fic so please except the cringe!!

"Alright students. I'd like to introduce a very special student who will be joining us today." Keith heard Mrs Balmera announce. However, Keith doesn't even give a slight glance; far too interested in doodling small sketches of hippos on his mini notebook. 

"Everyone this is Lance Mcclain. I want you to all show Lance how welcoming and friendly we are in this school." The class enthused warmly a greeting in unison. Keith didn't join in. 

"So Lance, would you like to introduce yourself?" Mrs Balmera smiled down at Lance. Placing her hand onto his shoulder for a small gesture of encouragement. 

Lance maintained a wide grin from ear to ear. The one gap between his tooth coming into view. "I'm Lance. But people call me sharpshooter. I'm from Cuba and I love sharks!" He introduced. 

Soon the teacher directed him a seat in the front besides James. Her top student but Keith despised him. He would always make fun of his hippo drawings and his family. He knew Lance was probably going to follow in his footsteps sooner or later. Just like the rest of the students in this class. 

But Keith didn't mind. Well he did but he didn't care. He was never the social type and doesn't really have any friends but prefers it that way. Friends are overrated. He likes to just be alone where it's quiet. Thus, he continued his hippo drawings as Mrs Balmera began the class. 

\--

"Hey, I'm Lance!" Keith guessed it was him that was overtaking the light he needed from the sun to continue his drawings. He glanced up to find the tanned boy grinning down to him waiting for him to reply. 

It was playtime and Keith had decided as usual to sit by his favourite tree and draw more hippos since they were his favourite animal. Unfortunately, a certain someone was disturbing his routine. "I know," Keith mumbled, maintaining his gaze at his notebook as he waited for the other boy to leave. 

Lance frowned but didn't comment about his rudeness. "So...what are you drawing? Me and my sister love to draw too but we're not actually good at it. Rachel says my drawings look like potatoes but I tell her that her drawings look like pineapples. Ugly ones." Lance chuckled at the thought. 

Keith didn't even utter a word. Not even looking at Lance as he pushed down his pencil to create more lines. 

Lance didn't give up though. Even if it was getting really awkward at this minute. "Can I see?" He asks, reffering to the drawing as he leans in to get a better view. However, Keith hugs his notebook to his chest, refusing to show his drawings to Lance.

"Go away." Keith finally demands. Glancing away from Lance's blue eyes; wanting Lance to just leave already.

Lance stood there shocked from the complete rudeness from the long haired boy. Nevertheless, he managed to maintain his politeness. "Why are you being so rude? I just want you to be my friend." Lance explained.

Maybe Keith was being rude. But he knew it was only a matter of time until Lance leaves him. Just like everyone else in his life. He was only just trying to avoid that situation again. "I don't want to be your friend." Keith responded.

Lance didn't say anything. He could feel tears forming in his eyes but refused to let them escape. His big brother said crying is for babies and Lance is not a baby! He was seven. Mom said he was a big boy now so he didn't cry. 

"Lance! Don't be friends with him. He's a loner." James called to him from behind. He was with his other friends kicking the soccer ball around. "Come play with us!" 

Lance scowled at Keith before running off with his other new friends. Keith watched as they laughed and kicked the ball around. He couldn't help but think if he just lost a chance of having a new friend. Shiro told him it's nice to have friends. But he never believed him. He was happy with playing with Shiro and Matt anyway. They were nice to him. Everyone else wasn't.

But Lance was nice to him. And maybe he wished he did let Lance be friends with him.


	2. Maybe Friends Aren't Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is not sure why Lance sees Keith as his rival and is pretty much starting to annoy Keith. Soon, Lance and Keith have a bonding moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you guys don't know, Lance and Keith are both 7 years old.

So apparently now, Keith and Lance were confirmed rivals. 

Keith in no way did he remember establishing that with Lance. It seems Lance decided on his own that they were classed that way now. Not that Keith cared of course. He was just annoyed by the amount of students in his class that kept questioning as to why Keith considered Lance as his rival. But he didn't. And it was beginning to irritate him now.

Ever since their interaction from that day, Lance has always made it his mission to be better than Keith at anything. At first Keith had ignored him like he did with everyone but soon he found himself falling into his competitive games. 

Like at this moment in P.E when they were divided into two groups in a soccer match. 

Keith and Lance were meant to be working together since they were in the same team, Lance was not please to be seperated from his friends. Unfortunatly, Lance didn't hold back at flaunting his skills. Keith had to admit he was good but when Lance completely avoided passing the ball Keith's direction, even when he was in an open space, it began to really annoy Keith.

"Pass the ball to me!" Keith demanded.

Lance smirked. "You have to catch up first."

He dribbled the ball further away from Keith closer to the goal. He knew what Lance was doing. He wanted to score a goal for himself so Keith can put up with his endless brags. Not if Keith had anything to say about it.

If Lance wanted to play dirty, then fine. Keith can play dirty.

Keith ran as fast as his little legs could go as he grew more and more closer to Lance. Before Lance could even acknowledge anything, Keith had swung his leg so that the ball flew further away from Lance, knocking Lance to the ground in pain as his act had resulted in hitting Lance's leg painfully hard. Keith ignored Lance's whines as he made a run for the ball. 

Keith was so close to the goal right now. He was ready to shoot. He had a perfect shot and Keith was pretty good at soccer so he knew without a doubt if he took his shot, he would surely score a goal for their team. That'll teach Lance.

Just when Keith was ready to kick the ball, out of nowhere he was tackled to the ground. 

"Foul!" Lance protested. "That was a foul! That should've been a red card!"

"Get off me!" Keith ordered. To his unfortunate, Lance made no effort of doing so as he continued to pin Keith down. Keith growled and flipped Lance over so that Lance was underneath him.

"What is going on here?" The teacher finally arrived as he attempted to pull Keith away from Lance. The assistant teacher grabbing onto Lance so both boys didn't prounce at each other again.

"He kicked me in the leg!" Lance explained.

"You started it!" Keith defended.

"Principal's office! Now!" 

 

\------

 

After so much fights Lance and Keith had gotten into, the teachers couldn't take more of it as they decided it was time they called in both parents to school. Both parent's were disappointed. It wasn't like Lance to be in fights. This was infact the first time Lance had ever needed to bring his parents in to school for complainments.

Keith, however, had to bring his foster parents to school countless times. It's never his fault though. All the other kids just seemed to like picking fights with Keith. This was no different to the others. Unlike Lance who was a nervous wreck waiting for his parents' reaction. Keith sat there beside his parents with a dull expression on his face.

Keith very much wouldn't mind the usual lecture from his parents so then he can stay in his room for the rest of the day. But nope, this day decided to be different. For some reason, Lance's parents decided to invite Keith's parents over so the boys could 'bond' well together. And for some reason, Keith's parents thought that was a great idea. Both boys looked at each other in horror.

So here they were sat in the living room as the adults talked about their adult conversations. Lance and Keith refused to look at each other. Instead, Keith observed the room. The room looked cosy. They had the softest material sofa's to which you can literally sink into. The carpet were so fluffly and white. The walls were painted a plain chesnut brown with picture frames set up on the walls with photos of Lance and his family he assumed. 

"Why don't you show Keith to your room, Lance?" Lance's mom suggested. Keith noticed the slight accent that was hinted in her voice. Lance looked pleadingly at his mother but she only responded with a look that had Lance sighing in defeat. He lifted himself off the sofa and exited the room. Keith having no choice but to follow him. 

Both boys climbed up the stairs as Lance leaded them both to his room. The first thing Keith noticed were the huge posters of outerspace that were taped onto the walls. His wallpaper were printed mini rockets all around his room. Even his bed sheets were to do with space. Keith hadn't known he was so interested in space this much. This was probably the one thing they had in common.

Lance didn't say anything but stood there silently with Keith. None of them had anything to say and Keith was growing to feel very awkward. He fiddled with his T-Shirt as he settled his eyes on his black socks. It continued to stay silent until Lance had enough and decided to say something first.

"So I have some toys if you want to play with them?" Lance offered in a questioning tone and Keith had to do a double take. Was Lance being nice to him?

For the sake of killing the awkward tension between them he nodded.

Lance went over to a quite huge box that was the height up to Lance's waist. He opened the lid to reveal all sorts of toys. Keith couldn't believe it. He only did own about three toys. Keith couldn't even count how much Lance had.

"You can help yourself. I don't really know what you like playing with so.." Lance said. Keith moved closer towards Lance to take a closer look at Lance's toys. He was unsure of what to pick. For some unknown reason, he felt kind of shy? Keith may be antisocial but he was not shy.

"I specifically like this toy." He pulled out a blue rocket. "My dad just got it me last week. I even have another pair here somewhere." Lance digged his hand inside the toy box until he pulled an exact copy of the rocket Lance was originally holding only this time it was painted red. "You can play with this one."

Keith took the rocket that Lance held out to him. He brought the toy closer to his chest. His eyes not meeting Lance as the question he really wanted to ask lingered in his mind.

"We can pretend that we're flying into space and then we meet these aliens in an alien planet and we have to save an alien princess!" Lance suggested. Keith didn't respond as he kept his gaze onto the floor. "Or we could play something else. What do you want to play?"

Keith ignored his question as he asked a question of his own. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Why not?" Lance asked.

"You've been mean to me since first day we met. It's weird that you're acting so nice to me now." Keith explained.

"That's not true. I was nice to you when we first met. You weren't nice to me though." Lance corrected. And Keith remembered that was actually true.

"Is that why you were so mean to me after?" Keith inquired.

Lance nodded his head.

So all of this was Keith's fault. If only Keith had been nice to him at the beginning, Keith and Lance would've been really great friends. Keith really was stupid.

"I'm sorry."

Lance was astonished to hear those words slip out of Keith's lips. He rubbed the back of his neck as he replied back with his own apology. Keith was puzzled and asked him why he was apologising.

"It was wrong of me to pick fights with you and say that we were rivals and all. I'm not really that type of guy to begin with. So, I'm sorry." Lance explained.

Keith shooked his head. "You don't need to be sorry. It's fine. I'm use to it." 

Lance gazed concerningly at Keith having heard stories of everyone picking fights with him. Lance glanced at the toys they both held. "So do you still want to play that game?"

Keith looked into Lance's blue eyes and smiled as he nodded his head. 

Lance smiled back as they both pretended to rescue the alien princess. 

When it was time for Keith to go home, Lance begged for them to let Keith stay a little longer. Both parents wore similar smugs at each other but told Lance it was soon both their bedtimes and that he could play with Keith tomorrow in school. Lance pouted but accepted nonetheless. 

The next day everyone was confounded to see both boys getting along. Keith was hesitent at first but Lance was really friendly and made Keith forget about the other kids staring at them. 

James had questioned Lance why he was playing with Keith of all people. Lance just commented politely that if they actually played with Keith, they would soom realize he was actually a fun guy to play with. James scoffed finding it hard to believe. 

Keith couldn't help but smile shyly to himself. No one had ever said that about him. He was happy that Lance and Keith were friends.

Maybe friends weren't so overrated after all.


End file.
